1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that can be strapped to the body over the location of insertion of an intravenous (IV) needle to shield the puncture area against contact and for anchoring the IV tube so that the needle will not be pulled out inadvertently.
2. Prior Art
It is known to apply a self-adhesive sheet, film or membrane over the area of insertion of an IV needle into the body, primarily for the purpose of keeping the area clean. The covering sheet does not substantially protect or anchor the needle or IV tube.
The rigid connector between an IV needle and its tube sometimes is covered by a small plastic pill cup which is taped to the body, but the cup does not offer substantial protection against dislodging the needle by tension exerted on the tube.
The problem of protecting the area of the body into which an IV needle has been inserted and anchoring the IV tube in such manner that dislodging it inadvertently is unlikely is of particular importance for children with an illness requiring frequent or prolonged hospitalization. Under current techniques, a child quickly develops a fear of the needle and goes to extremes in trying to protect it, yet may inadvertently dislodge the needle, sometimes while asleep. Consequently, the activity of the child can be affected adversely and, of course, the health of the child may be jeopardized if dislodgment of the needle is not detected for a substantial period. In addition, it can be extremely important that an IV needle remain inserted as intended if there are few or no remaining veins accessible without surgery.